civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
George P. Doles
|placeofbirth= Milledgeville, Georgia |placeofdeath=near Bethesda Church, Virginia |placeofburial= Memory Hill Cemetery Milledgeville, Georgia |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=George P. Doles |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears=1861-1864 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} George Pierce Doles (May 14, 1830 – June 2, 1864) was a Georgia businessman and Confederate general during the American Civil War. His men played a key role on the first day of the Battle of Gettysburg in driving back the Union XI Corps. Biography George Doles was born in Milledgeville, Georgia, the son of Josiah and Martha (Pierce) Doles. His father was a tailor by occupation. Doles was educated in the town's common schools. He became a successful businessman in Milledgeville and was elected captain of the "Baldwin Blues," a local militia company. With the secession of Georgia and the start of the Civil War in 1861, Doles enlisted in the Confederate army along with most of his militia unit. He was commissioned a captain in the 4th Georgia Infantry and stationed at Norfolk, Virginia. In May 1862, he was appointed colonel of the regiment and led it during the Peninsula Campaign as a part of the Army of Northern Virginia. He was wounded at the Battle of Malvern Hill. During the 1862 Maryland Campaign, his regiment was a part of Ripley's Brigade in D. H. Hill's Division. It helped in the defense of South Mountain before withdrawing towards Sharpsburg, Maryland. When General Roswell Ripley fell with a wound at the Battle of Sharpsburg defending Mumma's Farm, Doles assumed temporary command of the brigade and led it in an assault into the southern end of the now-infamous Miller cornfield.Priest, John M., Antietam: The Soldiers Battle, page 76 Doles' command of the brigade was made official in November 1862 with his promotion to brigadier general. He led the brigade with efficiency during the battles of Fredericksburg and Chancellorsville. On January 19, 1863, before the Battle of Chancellorsville in May, several brigades of the Army of Northern Virginia were rearranged to contain regiments from the same states. On this date, the 1st and 3rd North Carolina Infantry Regiments were transferred out of Doles' Brigade and the 12th and 21st Georgia Infantry Regiments were transferred into Doles' Brigade. Thus, from that date, Doles' Brigade consisted of the 4th Georgia Infantry, 12th Georgia Infantry, 21st Georgia Infantry and the 44th Georgia Infantry Regiments.Thomas, Henry, History of Doles-Cook Brigade, page 1 During the 1863 Gettysburg Campaign, Doles' Brigade, 1,300 strongBusey, John W. and Martin, David G. Regimental Strengths and Losses at Gettysburg, page 163 formed part of Robert E. Rodes's Division. On July 1, 1863, Doles attacked the line of the Union XI Corps in fields near Rock Creek north of Gettysburg, driving their adversaries back over a mile. Pressure from Doles, as well as from fellow Georgian John B. Gordon and other brigades, eventually forced much of the XI Corps to collapse and retire to Cemetery Hill. The brigade suffered 219 casualties at Gettysburg- 46 killed, 106 wounded and 67 captured- a loss of 16.6% of its strength.Busey and Martin, page 289 Doles' men did not see any significant action on the second or third day of the battle, nor in the subsequent Bristoe or Mine Run Campaigns. In 1864, Doles led his brigade during the Overland Campaign, fighting in the Wilderness and at Spotsylvania, where the brigade was attacked by an overwhelming force and overran at the "Mule Shoe" salient on May 10, suffering about 650 casualties, of which about 350 were captured. Doles himself escaped capture by falling down to the ground and playing dead until a counterattack materialized. With the assistance of other brigades, the lost entrenchments were eventually recaptured.Thomas, page 14 During the Battle of Cold Harbor in June, a Union sharpshooter shot Doles in the left breast as he was inspecting the Confederate entrenchments near Bethesda Church, Virginia. He died instantly. Command of the brigade passed to Colonel (later Brigadier General) Phillip Cook of the 4th Georgia Infantry.Thomas, pages 48, 51 He was buried in Memory Hill Cemetery in Milledgeville, Georgia. Notes References * Busey, John W. and Martin, David G. Regimental Strengths and Losses at Gettysburg, Longstreet House, 1986 * Crute, Jr., Joseph H. Units of the Confederate States Army, Derwent Books, 1987. * Eicher, John H., & Eicher, David J.: Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3 *Evans, Clement A., Confederate Military History, Vols. VI and VII, 1899. * Priest, John M. Antietam: The Soldiers' Battle, White Mane Publishing Company, Inc., 1989 * Thomas, Henry W. History of the Doles-Cook Brigade, 1903, Reprinted by Morningside House, 1988. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1959, ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. Category:1830 births Category:1864 deaths Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of Georgia (U.S. state) in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War Category:People from Baldwin County, Georgia da:George P. Doles de:George Pierce Doles